


My Juliet, my special girl | dnf

by catboydweam



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Body Dysphoria, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Gay Messes, Gender Dysphoria, He/Him Pronouns for TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Jock Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Jock Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Multi, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Pining Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Pining GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), References to Depression, Slow Updates, Slurs Are Used, They all deserve better, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, author projecting onto georgenotfound, depression caused by dysphoria, george is a self insert, he/him and they/them pronouns for karl jacobs, he/him pronouns for dream, he/him pronouns for george, he/him pronouns for quackity, he/him pronouns for sapnap, he/him pronouns for tubbo, he/him pronouns for wilbur, he/it pronouns for technoblade, high school fic, juliet - cavetown, niki and clay are just friends, she/her pronouns for minx, she/they pronouns for niki, trans male georgenotfound, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboydweam/pseuds/catboydweam
Summary: George doesn't do people. He's far too scared to know what they'd say if they found out about his secret. Managing to be stealth at school, his home life is threatening to spill the secret all over the table for everyone to see.---Updates may be slow, I'll post as much as I can though it may be irregular since I'm in school :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	My Juliet, my special girl | dnf

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! If you can't tell, this is a self-insert fic and I'm using this as a way to vent about my dysphoria etc. If any CC finds this and wants me to take it down then I 100% will!! Also, I'm not American, nor have I ever been to America, so please excuse any inaccuracy!

George had first learnt what the term gender dysphoria meant when he was about eleven. At the time, it hadn’t meant much to him. He never thought about his gender growing up, just wanting to play dolls with his friends. 

When he turned twelve, he got his first period. He cried. It felt wrong, like it shouldn’t be happening to him. He didn’t get any sleep that night.

When he was fourteen, he realised he was transgender. Everything seemed to fall into place at that moment. He didn’t tell anyone, he didn’t know how. So instead, he cut off all contact with his friends, moving to America definitely helped.

He’d cut his hair off the night before he started at his new school. His parents threw a fit. Their  _ “beautiful baby girl just cut off her long hair” _ . He didn’t care about their reaction, the confidence boost he felt when he saw himself in the mirror was something he’d never be able to explain.

He’s been cutting his hair by himself since then all the while denying any questions of his gender at home. His mother seemed to be fairly supportive, while his father wasn’t. He feared the day his father ever found out.

Now, at sixteen years old, he avoids contact with as many people as possible. He doesn’t care for friends, he doesn’t want to deal with being abandoned when his secret comes out. 

He’s grateful his school doesn’t have a uniform, it allows him to hide in jeans and a hoodie every day of the week. He can’t bind, instead, he wears two sports bras, on bad dysphoria days, he’ll wear four. 

He and his family moved to a small town in Arizona from England when he was young. He doesn’t remember England. He doesn’t think his parents are ever going to take him back, and he doubts he’d ever be able to afford to go alone. 

His mother woke him up with a start, a glare adorning her perfectly made-up face. He sat up, groaning as his back cracked satisfyingly. He met her eye bashfully. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, showing off her diamond earrings. She was in her work attire. Glaring at her son again, she began to speak in a scolding tone, “Juliet, are you aware of the time? Get up, you’re late! We’re leaving in five minutes!” 

George internally groaned at the use of his deadname. It wasn’t technically her fault, it’s not like she  _ knew  _ he was trans, she just thought he was a very masculine girl.  _ How ignorant of her.  _

Sighing tiredly, he got out of bed with a satisfying click up his spine. He stared at his mother as she walked out, heels clicking and hair swinging softly. 

…

His school was hectic, as always. There were over five thousand students there, it was overwhelming at times. He didn’t want to be there. 

Digging his hands into his hoodie pocket, he pulled out his earphones, almost dropping his phone onto the hard concrete below his scuffed shoes. 

He wasn’t going to listen to music, just put them in to get everyone around him to leave him alone. Though he knew people still stared at him, at the  _ tranny _ . 

He walked down the hall to his locker as fast as he could. His locker was in between this shy boy who’s name George thinks is Karl, though he doesn’t remember. Karl is nice, from the few conversations they’ve had, though he talks almost as little as George does. On the other side is a scary boy named Nick, he’s much less approachable than Karl, George thinks Nick has probably said something like  _ “no one understands me!” _ before, though that doesn’t take away from the fact that the eyeliner smudged under his eye is  _ extremely  _ attractive. 

The hall erupted in cheers as Clay (or Dream, as the school loves to call him), walks through the front door, a much smaller girl attached to his hip. Dream had won the game on the weekend, basically, the entire school had been there to support him. It was laughable really, how the school treated him. Dream was only 16, a year younger than George. They were both juniors, though would both be moving to senior the following year, George had been put down a year after his move from England. 

Dream walked past him, sending Karl a soft smile and giving Nick a somewhat dirty look, causing the aforementioned boy to flip the bird at him.

George watched with a raised eyebrow. Dream was nice to everyone  _ but  _ Nick, it was funny in a way. George thinks it’s because Dream's friend, Alex, has a crush on him. 

The bell rang and the hall quickly emptied, though George hung around, wanting to stall as much as possible to avoid going to maths. He wasn’t very good at maths, his brain doesn’t process the equations quickly enough for the teachers liking. 

School moved slowly that day, history was fun though, Alex made fun of the teacher for at least ten minutes while he was doing something outside the class. Alex was a funny guy, he made the class laugh with ease. It was a nice contrast to the rest of his day. Alex was from Mexico, which was nice for George, it made him feel at ease seeing how well Alex got along with everyone, acting as though he’d known them his whole life and not like he hadn’t moved there a year ago.

He didn’t feel like going home when school ended, he felt like going for a walk, but his feet hurt and his back felt heavy from the weight of his bag. 

Eventually, he found his way to the field at the back of his school. It was large and green, patches of the grass had been ripped out by the player’s shoes, leaving an ugly contrast. 

He lied back on the bleachers, his blue hoodie sagging off the sides around him. His music was playing softly in his ears, just enough to be able to hear the boy’s football team practise. 

He practically jumped out of his skin when a head popped into view above him. The person’s soft pink hair falling in chunks around their face, their eyes lined nicely and lips painted a faint red, a wide smile on their lips.

“Hi!” They said cheerfully, sitting down next to George’s face, “Sorry to disturb you! You just looked so lonely and I couldn’t let you stay here by yourself. You here to watch practise?” Their voice was soft, welcoming. 

George sat up and let his earphones slip from his ears, shaking his head. “Nah, I don’t really care about sports. It’s just relaxing up here,” he smiled at her.

The girl was Niki, everyone thought Dream and her were together, but something about their relationship felt strictly platonic to George. 

Niki nodded, pointing to Dream, “I’m here for him,” she explained, “The dumbass wants attention from me  _ all  _ the time. Always needs someone’s eyes on him, y’know?” George just laughed. 

Dream kicked the ball in the goal, earning a proud pat on the back from his coach and causing Niki to stand and clap for him, George laughed kindly at the way Dream whipped around and gave her a thumbs-up, waving when he saw her. “An actual dumbass, I love that guy,” Niki smiled at George. “I don’t think I got your name, I’m Niki!”

George took the hand that was offered to him, shaking it. “Jul- George.” 

They sat in a comfortable silence after that, watching the boys kick around the ball for another half hour.

Once they had finished practice, Niki stood up while slinging her backpack over her shoulder. She offered a hand to George, helping him stand. “We’re just friends, y'know? Clay and I.” George nodded in response. 

Niki waved as she walked down the bleachers towards Dream, kissing his cheek before turning back to George, waving at him again. Dream looked at George, saying something he couldn’t understand before the two walked away. 

It started to rain as George walked home, though he didn’t care much. Being in the rain makes him feel more masculine. He loves the rain. Sure it’s cold, and your clothes stick to your skin uncomfortably. And sure you might get sick. But the rain is beautiful. 

When he arrived home, only his mother’s car was in the driveway. He sighed, knowing she’s going to overreact to him being in the rain.

He tried to get to his room without her seeing so he could grab a fresh far too big hoodie and a pair of beach shorts he uses as boxers so he could shower, but she’s suddenly coming around the corner, eyes widening at the sight of her son. 

“Juliet! You’re soaking! Where were you? You didn’t tell me you were going to be home late, I was worried you’d gotten yourself hurt!” Her voice was high, overdramatic. His cat trotted in, curious about what’s going on. “What were you thinking Juliet? You could get sick! Go shower. I’m not impressed.”

George walked down the hall as fast as he could without replying, grabbing new clothes and showering.

He fell asleep to the rain that night, savouring the way it fell against his window as his cat curled against his thigh.


End file.
